The Kwicky Koala Show
The Kwicky Koala Show is a Saturday morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1981 for CBS. The program is notable for being among cartoon director Tex Avery's final works. Avery died during production in 1980. Kwicky Koala The headliner, Kwicky Koala (voiced by writer Bob Ogle), is very similar to Avery's popular Droopy, except that Kwicky can escape his pursuer, Wilford Wolf (voiced by John Stephenson), by moving at super-speed, which looks more like vanishing into thin air with an accompanying "beep" sound effect, much like Speedy Gonzales. Episodes # Sink or Swim # Robinson Caruso # In a Pig's Eye # Robin Hoodwink # Kwicky Goes West # Collector's Item # The Incredible Lunk # Race to Riches # Kangaroo Kapers # Double Trouble # Around the World in 80 Seconds # Kwicky's Karnival Kaper # Scream Test # Disguise the Limit # Museum Mayhem # Cabin Crazy The Bungle Brothers A pair of dogs named George (voiced by Michael Bell) and Joey (voiced by Allan Melvin) seek vaudeville stardom. This segment is mostly short wraparounds. Includes cameos by other characters. Episodes # Hat Dance - Dry Run - Cheap Trick # High Rollers - Teeter Totter Act - The Circus Cannon Act # Trapeze Act - Saw in Two - Unicycle # Big Pie Jump - Honk If You Love Joey - Sound Off # Joey Juggling George - The Toe Dancing Beagle or What's Nureyev - The Barrel Jump # Karate Chop Act - Tarzan Swing Act - The Ventriloquist # Rope Twirling Act - High Wire Harness - The Marionette Act # Cream Pie - Ballonitics - Escape Artist # Rock Band - Circus Car - Dueling Trombones # Quiz Whiz Kid - Stilts - The Romeo and Juliet Act # Animal Trainers - Double Jump - Pie Faced # The Plumber's Helper - Bungle Ballet - Hang 20 # The Big Bang - Flipped Out - Bucking Bull # Hamlet Lays an Egg - The Magic Ring Act - The Fly # Weight Weight Lifter - Droop the Loop - Heavy Ending # Ice Follies - Punchy Pirates - Spring Is in the Air - Concert Pianist Crazy Claws A wildcat named Crazy Claws (voiced by Jim MacGeorge impersonating Groucho Marx) uses his sharp wits and equally sharp claws to evade the fur trapper Rawhide Clyde (voiced by Bob Ogle) and his dog, Bristletooth (voiced by Peter Cullen), in a U.S. national park run by Ranger Rangerfield (voiced by Michael Bell). Episodes # Crazy, It's Cold Outside # The Claws Conspiracy # Crazy Challenges # Clyde's Birthday Surprise # The Ice Rage # Claws Encounters of the Worst Kind # Lookout Crazy # Crazy Camping # Gold Crazy # See Saw Claws # Choo Choo Crazy # Bearly Asleep # Old Blowhard # Snow Biz # Claws Ahoy # Rattletrap Rawhide Dirty Dawg A canine vagrant named Dirty Dawg (voiced by Frank Welker impersonating Howard Cosell) seeks to improve life for himself and his rodent friend, Ratso (voiced by Marshall Efron), while staying ahead of Officer Bullhorn (voiced by Matthew Faison). In his memoir My Life in Toons, Joseph Barbera recalls where, during his brief tenure at the Terrytoons studio, he storyboarded a Kiko the Kangaroo episode (not produced) which had as his adversary a character he called "Dirty Dog," with "Dirty Doug" as an alternate name therefor. Episodes # Pigskin Pooch # Dirty's Debut # Dirty Dawg's Faux Paw # Calling Dr. Dirty # Lo-Cal Pals # A Close Encounter of the Canine Kind # Pie-Eyed Pooch # Dirty Money # A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Zoo # Urban Cowdawg # Dirty-O and Juliet # Sea Dawg Dirty # Little White Lie # The Great Dirtini # Disco Dawg # Marathon Mutt End Credits Stills Kwicky_credits_1.jpg Kwicky_credits_2.jpg Kwicky_credits_3.jpg Kwicky_credits_4.jpg Kwicky_credits_5.jpg Availability Warner Archive released The Kwicky Koala Show: The Complete Series 11 October 2016 as a manufacture-on-demand title on Region 1 DVD. Production Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: George Gordon, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison * Story Editors: Tex Avery, Lars Bourne, Chuck Couch * Story Direction: David Barnes, Don Christensen, Tom Dagenais, Don Dougherty, Carl Fallberg, Ed Gombert, Jan Green, Don Jurwich, Earl Kress, Lew Marshall, Floyd Norman, Bob Ogle, Lane Raichert, Mike Rowland, George Singer, Lee Snodgness, Ernest Taerrazas, Tom Yakutis, Darline Zambruski * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Marlene Aragon, Joe Baker, Jered Barclay, Michael Bell, Hamilton Camp, Henry Corden, Peter Cullen, Jack DeLeon, Marshall Efron, Matthew Faison, Joan Gerber, Danny Goldman, Bob Holt, Jim MacGeorge, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Robert Allen Ogle, Annie Potts, Paul Ross, Bob Sarlatte, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Kurt Anderson, Davis Doi, Jean M. Gilmore, Alice Hamm, Willie Ito, Scott Shaw, Michael Takamoto, Sandra Young * Layout Supervisors: Steve Lumley, Don Morgan * Key Layout: Gary Hoffman, Floyd Norman, Scott Shaw, John Tucker * Layout: Kurt Anderson, Cosmo Anzilotti, Dale Barnhart, Tom Coppola, Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Fosbury, Drew Gentle, Charles Grosvenor, Dave Hilberman, Mike Hodgson, Ray Jacobs, Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Jack Manning, Greg Martin, Terry Morgan, Mike O'Mara, Lew Ott, Phil Ortiz, Shane Porteous, Linda Rowley, Joe Shearer, Bob Smith, Andrew Szemenyei, Deane Taylor, Cliff Voorhees * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Chris Cuddington * Animation: Frank Andrina, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Susan Beak, Bob Bemiller, Astrid Brennan, Oliver Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Jesse Cosio, Zeon Davush, Ed De Mattia, Joan Drake, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, John Eyley, Gail Finkeldei, Arthur Filloy, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Luis Garcia, Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Alan Green, Nicholas Harding, Terry Harrison, Fred Hellmich, Greg Ingram, Aundre Knutson, Rick Leon, Pamela Lofts, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Don MacKinnon, Mircea Mantta, Paul Maron, John Martin, Helen McAdam, Paul McAdam, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Bob Nesler, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Spencer Peel, Barney Posner, Bill Pratt, Vivien Ray, Steve Robinson, Joanna Romersa, Don Ruch, George Scribner, Kunio Shimamura, Ken Southworth, Jean Tych, John Walker, Milan Zahorsky, Jr. * Assistant Animation Supervisors: John Boersema, Martin Chatfield * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Milena Borkert, Gil Dicicco, Dennis Durrell, Zdenka Ebner, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Bob Gentle, Eric Heschong, James Hegedus, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Mike Humphries, Victoria Jenson, Phil Lewis, Jerry Liew, Beverley McNamara, Michelle Moen, Judy Nicholson, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Ron Roesch, Sue Speer, Dennis Venizelos, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky, Sr. * Cel Painter: David Law * Checking and Scene Planning: Jackie Banks, Ellen Bayley * Xerography: Star Wirth, Sven Christofferson * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Narelle Derrick, Alison Victory * Technical Supervisors: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Jerry Mills * Camera: Steve Altman, Shaun Bell, Candy Edwards, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Curt Hall, Carole Laird, Liz Lane, Ray Lee, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Cliff Shirpser, Roy Wade, Paul Wainess, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Sound Direction: Joe Citarella, Richard Olson * Supervising Film Editors: Robert Ciaglia, Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Joe Reitano, Kevin Spears, Dave Stone * Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervisor: Judy Cross * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Animation Production: Hanna-Barbera Australia * Executives In Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch, Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All rights reserved Category:The Kwicky Koala Show Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:CBS shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index